Various QoS scheduling techniques have been researched, which give a weight to a scheduling metric according to a priority, a delay, and the like that are QoS requirements for efficient resource distribution considering a QoS. Representative techniques include, for example, maximum-largest weighted delay first (M-LWDF), exponential-proportional fairness (EXP-PF), and the like.
Meanwhile, when a macro cell and a small cell use different wireless resources by an orthogonal deployment (OD) scheme in heterogeneous networks, the scheduling technique considering the QoS needs to vary depending on the quantity of wireless resources which may be allocated to a user terminal in each cell. Further, like a carrier aggregation technology or a licensed assisted access (LAA) technology, when multiple cells are operated on a network for mobile communication, the scheduling technique considering the QoS needs to vary depending on the quantity of wireless resources which may be allocated to the user terminal in each cell. For example, when the quantity of the wireless resources which may be allocated to the user terminal in the cell is small, the QoS for user traffic having a high priority like VoIP needs to be more certainly guaranteed. In the related art, there is a problem in that the quantity of wireless resources which a base station can allocate to the user terminal is not considered.